M10 - Kimono Woes
Wandering the halls of Sho’s palace, you come across a long red ribbon on the floor, going around the corner and disappearing into a room: the same room you know Sho lent to a certain yellow spider. Entering the room ,you are greeted with quite a sight: papers with designs, fabric of many colours, and rolls of thread and ribbons are thrown haphazardly around the room. In the middle of this chaos the occupant of the room is utilizing all the limbs she can spare to work on sewing, drawing up designs and grabbing materials. The person in question looks quite a bit flustered and stressed, not to mention tired, as you catch her mumbling things under her breath. A cough next to you alerts you of the presence of Yagami, standing next to the sliding door, as to not stand in the way of the hard-working arachnid, and he gestures for you to come closer. : Ah, Aetherians, hello! You must be here to see Sara-san about the designs for your tea ceremony attire, yes? Well, I am sure she’d be able to take your measurements -- : even though she’s taken so many already... : Ow! (abruptly sucks on one of her legs, pouting slightly) Silly Sara, don’t go pricking yourself on another needle, no time to waste, have to keep working, working, too much to do -- ouch! : … *sigh* : Listen, perhaps now it’s the best -- : Hello, Sara-san! : Nobuhide-sama ordered me to relax while he drinks tea and talks with Sho-sama, so I figured I’d come help you with your work, if you want my help, of course. (turns) Oh, hello there, Yagami-sama, Aetherian guests! : A-A-Ah, Hoori, Yagami, Aetherians, you’re h-here. (She tosses off the threads, rising back to her perch.) If you would give me a moment, we can go over the designs of your -- oh, I need the measuring tape, just allow me to -- uh, yes, and I need to clean up this mess so we can sit down and -- : If I may suggest something, Sara-san! : What if we take some of these papers and move them to one of the vacant adjacent rooms in Sho-sama’s palace? I am sure he would not mind. Then, our Aetherian guests can draw out the designs they wish to see on their attire. I can provide some guidelines for them to work with, I’ve seen you work long enough now to have some idea of what we are going for. : Perhaps then you can take some rest then, Sara-san? You have been working for days with little sleep. I feel like laying down for a while could be beneficial to your health. Without waiting for Sara’s reply, the Togekiss looks over to Hoori, nodding tersely. : Hoori-kun, could you help me move these papers and then assist me as I will help Sara-san put some things here in order? : Of course, Yagami-sama, I’d be happy to help! Where should I put them? : Any room, really. Whichever one isn’t being used. The Wartortle bobs his head, quickly hugging a pile of papers to his chest and trotting out of the room down the hallway. You don’t follow him, though; instead, you watch Yagami as he walks over to Sara, talons clicking on the floor, and gently pulls her from the mess of fabric. : Do not worry yourself, Sara-san. Everything shall be fine, this I swear. : Haa, alright, Yagami, thank you! I believe I will go and find out where Aiko went to. I am sure she would love to know how her family is doing at the monastery. Sara scuttles off, humming to herself, and Yagami breathes a sigh of relief before noticing that you’re staring, feathers fluffing as he clears his throat. : Waiting for me, were you? Very well, follow me; it is time we start designing your attire for the tea ceremony.